REBEL BRIDE
by Contessa Lawson
Summary: Serena allowed herself to have a hot affair with Darien, but upon meeting her cousin Raye at a family reunion, he suddenly didn't want her any more, and proposed to her cousin instead. They met once more when Darien and Raye were handing out the wedding invitations... and Serena weeks away from giving birth to Darien's child. He may change his mind again, but never his heart...


GAYA NG INAASAHAN ni Serena, si Mina ang talagang kailangan ng uncle niya sa studio. Mahusay itong assistant at dahil mas may oras ang uncle niya sa bahay para mag-compose ay napatunayan niya iyon.

Ang kuwarto ni Andrew ang pinakamalaki sa apartment na iyon pero nagmumukhang masikip dahil sa dami ng instrumentong naroon. Malinis iyon at sa unang tingin ay mukhang music room kaysa bedroom. Ganoon ang naalala niyang kuwarto nito sa Pangasinan, ilang taon bago ito tumulak papuntang Canada.

"May kailangan ka?" nakangiting tanong niya rito. Nasa hamba siya ng pinto.

Inaya siya nitong maupo sa stool sa tabi nito, sa harap ng keyboard. "Palagay mo kaya mo nang kumanta?"

"Kumanta?" Kumunot ang noo niya? "Iniisip mo ba na kaya hindi ako pumupunta sa studio ay dahil sa hitsura ko?" Kapapanganak lang kasi niya.

"Hindi iyon ang ibig kong sabihin." Ginulo nito ang buhok niya, gaya ng laging ginagawa noong maliit pa siyang bata. "Sa tingin ko nga, parang walang nagbago sa katawan mo." He looked at her disinterestedly.

"Hey," saway niya sa pang-aalaska nito. She felt the changes in her body. Mas malaki ang dibdib niya, may kaunting pagbabago sa tiyan. Twenty-eight ang size ng maong na kasya sa kanya at mas malapad na ang balakang niya.

"Puwede mo ba akong tulungan na kantahin ito?" tanong ng tiyuhin, na anim na taon lang ang agwat ng edad sa kanya.

Tiningnan niya ang piyesa. Napangiti siya. Gusto niya ang kantang iyon ng grupong _Evanescence. _

"May paggagamitan ka?"

Bihirang iparinig ni Andrew ang _ginintuan_ umano nitong tinig. "Hindi pa ako sigurado." Nasa kaliwa niya si Andrew.

She played the keyboard with her right hand. Ibinaba ni Andrew ang kanang kamay, ipinuwesto ang mga daliri ng kaliwa sa teclado.

"Ako na lang ang tutugtog," agaw nito, hinawi ang kamay niya.

"You might as well. Alam mong hindi ko forte ang piano."

Nagsimula na sila.

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted_

_to be with me?_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed_

_to be free?"_

"Okay, iyong last stanza ng chorus na kaagad," instruction nito.

"_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_ Don't look back you're safe now_

_ Unlock your heart_

_ Drop your guard_

_ No one's left to stop you…"_

Hindi namalayan ni Serena na hindi na siya sinasabayan ni Andrew bagaman itinuloy nito ang pagtutugtog. Nakapikit siya habang kumakanta.

…_No one's left to stop you now…"_

Bumaling siya kay Andrew dahil parte nito ang una sa interlude. Pero nakatanga lang ito sa kanya, parang nahipnotismo.

"Hindi na natin isasama ang interlude?"

"You're ex-husband Jed is so gonna fall in love with you again. I wish I could punch his Uncle David in the face this time," tanging saad nito.

Hindi siya nakapagsalita dahil biglang isinadsad ni Darien ang sadyang nakabukas na pinto ng silid ni Andrew at malakas ang ingay na nilikha ng naging pagbalya ng kahoy sa dingding.

"Umiiyak ang anak mo, hindi mo ba naririnig?" bulyaw ng asawa niya.

"Anak mo rin iyon." Tumayo siya mula sa harap ng keyboard. "Hindi ba iyon lagi ang linya mo?"

Andrew rolled his eyeballs heavenwards.

_Let the wars begin, naisip nito._ He was sure there would be more than one before the day ended.

Tumalikod na si Darien, galit ang mukha, masama ang tingin sa tiyuhin ni Serena bago tinungo ang silid nilang mag-asawa.

"Hindi mo kailangang magtrabaho! Nasa bahay ka na nagtatrabaho ka pa rin," narinig ni Andrew bago nito tuluyang isinara at ini-lock ang pinto.

Sa kabilang dako, binuhat ni Serena ang umiiyak na anak, ipinaghele iyon sandali habang nakatayo. Bahagyang napayapa ang bata. "Hindi ako nagtatrabaho, okay? Kumakanta lang ako."

"Yes. Narinig nga kita. Kaya nga siguro nagising ang bata dahil sa lakas ng boses mo."

Nagtimpi si Serena. Kulang na lang sabihin nito na pangit ang boses niya. Hindi malakas ang boses niya. Malapit nga ang kuwarto ni Andrew sa kuwarto nilang mag-asawa pero alam niyang hindi ganoon kalakas ang boses niya. She even consciously moderated her voice umpisa pa lang.

"Tigilan mo na ang pagmamaktol mo dahil nandito na ako. A little cry wouldn't hurt her. Nagugutom na siya kaya siya nagising. Makakalabas ka na." Leelee ws breastfed, ayaw niyang nanonood ito hangga't maaari.

"Ayokong lumabas," giit nito. Hinila pa nito ang upuan sa dresser palapit sa rocking chair nila ng bata.

Nanggagalaiti na talaga siya pero wala siyang nagawa kungdi maupo sa rocking chair at ihantad dito ang dibdib na para talaga sa bata. "You've seen me do this a thousand times. Hindi ka pa nagsasawa?"

Nakakaloko ang ngiti nito. "Asa ka pa na mangyayari iyon. Since ayaw mong magpahawak at magpahalik, papanoorin na lang kita pag may pagkakataon ako. Napakadamot mo naman kung pati iyon ipagkakait mo pa."

Napailing na lamang siya. Kung papatulan niya lahat ng trip nito, maaga itong mabibiyudo at magkakaroon ng ibang ina ang anak niya. Kapag nangyari iyon ito ang magiging pinakamasayang lalaki sa mundo.

She would not give him that satisfaction. Magtitiis ito sa piling niya. _Welcome to your own private hell, Mr. Darien Shields._ "Darien, I need to work. Gusto ko na may bahagi ako sa lahat ng tinatamasa ng anak ko. At ayokong umasa sa iyo habam—"

"Damn it! Puwede bang umasa ka naman kahit sandali?"


End file.
